1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to flash memory, and in particular to methods for accessing a storage unit of a flash memory and apparatuses using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory cells of a flash memory may malfunction after numerous accesses. Particles or mask defects in manufacturing a flash memory may cause a failure of a whole column of a storage unit, or even worse, a whole storage unit of the flash memory to be accessed. Accordingly, what is needed are methods for accessing a storage unit of a flash memory to protect data stored therein when the aforementioned problem appears, and apparatuses using the methods.